


Légszomj

by Chrysthe



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysthe/pseuds/Chrysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin faképnél hagyta Harut, mikor a fiú akkor régen legyőzte őt. Most fordult a kocka, és Rin végre szabad lehet. Akkor miért foglalkoztatja, hova megy régi riválisa a vereséget követően?<br/>„Határozottan haladt, semmi megtorpanás, egy pillanatnyi hezitálás, merre menjen, vagyis konkrét célja volt. Kíváncsi voltam, vajon mi lehet az. Talán hazamegy? Vagy az általános iskolához? Nem… Úszni megy. Akárhová, csak ott úszni lehessen. Én legalábbis ezt tettem volna a helyében. És a történtek ellenére nem is vagyunk mi annyira különbözőek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Légszomj

**Author's Note:**

> A fejezet a 7. rész alatt játszódik, azokban a részekben, amiket nem láthatunk. Kicsit manipuláltam az időt >-) De próbáltam úgy megírni, hogy minél jobban passzoljon a részhez! :)

Már legalább egy órája ültem a buszban a néma csend fojtogatásában. Nem akartam a tömeget, egyáltalán senkit se akartam látni. Még az uszoda ismerős, klóros szaga sem tudott jobb kedvre deríteni. Megint menekültem, bezárkóztam a saját kis világomba, csak előtte gondosan körbeépítettem egy magas fallal, nehogy valaki csak egy pillantást is vethessen rá. Ennek viszont ára volt. Csapdába estem kusza gondolataim óceánjába, és a hullámok már régen átcsaptak a fejem felett. Szerintem már akkor, amikor először hazajöttem Ausztráliából. Onnantól csak kapálóztam felfelé, de nem jutottam semerre.  
Azt hittem, a győzelem végre véget ennek az egész vergődésnek, és egy pillanatig valóban így is éreztem. Olyan szinten elöntött az öröm és az adrenalin, majdhogynem szárnyaltam. Élvezettel tapostam bele a lelkébe, végre bosszút állhattam azért a régi esetért, amikor ő látott összeomlani. Végre tényleg legyőztem.  
De aztán szép lassan leeresztettem, mint egy lufi. Legközelebb már arra eszméltem fel, hogy megint magamba roskadva ülök. És aztán még jöttek ők az aggódó és szemrehányó tekintetükkel! Még hogy én tehetek róla, amiért Haru kiborult! Mit számít neki, mit mondok? És még én mutattam meg neki azt a valamit, azt a pluszt az úszásban? Hisz pont azért üldöztem olyan kétségbeesetten, hogy bebizonyítsam neki, nincs ott semmi.  
Azonban egyszerűen nem ment. Nem tudtam elfelejteni, mert már én is láttam egyszer. Ennek már sok-sok éve, még amikor együtt úsztuk azt a váltót. Az az érzés, mint a víz folyt ki ujjaim közül. Azóta nem éreztem hasonlót, még a mostani győzelmemnél sem. Arra jutottam ennyi év után, hogy csak képzelődtem. Úszni jó dolog, élvezem a hideg víz érintését a bőrömön, ahogy az izmaim megfeszülnek minden egyes karcsapásnál. Keményen hajtok, hogy minél jobb legyek és olimpiai úszó lehessek. Kell ennél több?  
Nos, ha a saját fejemben hamisan csengtek szavaim, akkor kár bárkit is áltatnom vele. De most már nem voltam képes ezen tovább agyalni. Így is annyit merengek csak úgy magamban mostanában, a rémálmokról meg ne is beszéljünk…. Lassan be fogok golyózni, ha így folytatom.

Ernyedt tagokkal tápászkodtam fel az ülésről, hogy visszainduljak a versenyre. Jó figyelemelterelő lesz, amúgy is kíváncsi vagyok, kik jutnak tovább a Samezukából és az Iwatobiból. Ha utána sem lesz jobb, akkor majd elfutok a vonatállomásig és majd úgy megyek haza, vagy edzek még egy kicsit. Nincs annál felszabadítóbb érzés, mint amikor az ember hullafáradtan ledől az ágyba és még arra is képtelen, hogy gondolkozzon. Csak lebeg a víz felszínén, akár egy virágszirom.  
Csakhogy éppen a versenyről terelték el a figyelmemet. Illetve terelte el egy bizonyos személy, aki mint a kilőtt puskagolyó távolodott az uszodától. A fájdalmasan ismerős alak, lobogó fekete hajjal. Ismertem én ezt rohanást. Amikor az ember egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb tempót erőszakol magára, majd amikor elér a határig, egyszerűen csak összeomlik. Valahogy jobb érzés a futásra fogni, pedig a gondolatok és érzelmek omlanak ránk.  
Nos, a versenynek már lassan úgyis vége volt. Majdnem az egészről lemaradtam, hogy a végét látom-e vagy sem, már igazán nem számított. Korábban is elkezdethetem azt a feszültség levezetést, amit terveztem. Akár pont azon az útvonalon, amin Haru is. Mert az volt szimpatikus nekem is. De egyébként egy kicsit sem érdekelt, nincs semmi mondanivalóm a számára. Nem vagyunk mi barátok, csak régi ismerősök.  
Így hát én is futásnak eredtem. Szerencsére edzésbe voltam, különben rég lehagyott volna, olyan iramot diktált. Határozottan haladt, semmi megtorpanás, egy pillanatnyi hezitálás, merre menjen, vagyis konkrét célja volt. Kíváncsi voltam, vajon mi lehet az. Talán hazamegy? Vagy az általános iskolához? Nem… Úszni megy. Akárhová, csak ott úszni lehessen. Én legalábbis ezt tettem volna a helyében. És a történtek ellenére nem is vagyunk mi annyira különbözőek.  
Igazam lett. Még oda se értünk egészen, de én már lelassítottam, hogy magamba szívhassam azt a megannyi emléket őrző sós illatot, fülemet megütötte halk moraja. Ráérősen sétáltam le az óceán homokos partjához. Nem merültem ki eléggé, hogy gondolataimtól megkönnyebbülve kiterülhessek a földön, így csak a térdeimet felhúzva élveztem a napsugarak csiklandozását.

Nem szeretem az óceánt. Félre értés ne essék, egyáltalán nem féltem tőle, mint mondjuk Makoto. Én kifejezetten rühellem. Egyetlen porcikám sem kívánkozik a végtelen kékségbe, akkor inkább ne ússzak soha többet. Ez a békesség úgyis csak hamar elillanó délibáb, bármelyik pillanatban fordulhat kocka, és akkor mutatja csak meg az óceán a foga fehérjét. Lehet, gyerekes, de apám halála óta nem tudtam leküzdeni ezt az érzést.  
\- Miért jöttél ide?  
Meglepetten kaptam fel fejemet a nekem szegezett hideg, kemény kérdésre. Hisz Haru az előbb még ott úszott, majd egy nagyobb hullám elnyelte az alakját, most meg itt állt előttem. Ennyire elbambultam volna?  
\- Te is utánam jöttél akkor régen – válaszoltam vállat vonva, majd a földre szegeztem tekintetem, hogy ujjaimmal apró mintákat rajzoljak a homokba. Kíváncsi voltam, mit reagál erre, de ugyanakkor féltem is, hogy a kék szemekből valami olyasmit olvasnék ki, amivel nem tudnék megbirkózni.  
\- Emlékszem. – Lépett közelebb, így sötét árnyékot vonva körém. – Olyan dühös voltál, hogy otthagytál.  
Rágalmazó hangja egészen új füleimnek. Ám a meglepettségemen hamar felülkerekedett a szégyen. Olyan ostobán és gyerekesen viselkedtem akkor, még ma is lángba borul az arcom, ha csak eszembe jut. Nem tudtam, mivel védjem ki ezt a pofont, mit kezdjek a szívembe vájt sebbel, hogy viselhetném el. Ma már együtt élek vele.  
Nagyot sóhajtva mondtam ki azt, amivel talán tönkreteszek mindent. De nem érdekelt, ez túl sok. Felejteni akartam és továbblépni, nem pedig állandóan a múltat bolygatni. Úgy se tudok már rajta változtatni, akármennyire is szeretném.  
\- Nem is igazán rád voltam dühös, hanem magamra. Csak hát gyerek voltam. Most viszont te is nyugodtan faképnél hagyhatsz, ha gondolod.  
Szinte fizikai fájdalommal járt ezeknek a bizalmas gondolatoknak a kimondása. Már bántam, hogy utána jöttem. Mást sem akartam, csak tűnjön el és hadd maradhassak újra egyedül ezzel a kuszasággal a fejemben. És mit tett erre ő? Leheveredett mellém a homokba. Remek! Csak ment fel bennem a pumpa, ahogy oldalról rá sandítottam, miközben ő ott sütkérezett, mintha semmi gondja sem lenne; halvány csillogásba vonták a testén pihenő, napsugaraktól szikrázó vízcseppek.  
\- Én viszont már nem vagyok gyerek. És nem is haragszom senkire, főleg nem rád – kapta el a tekintetemet, ahogy a vállán lévő apró horzsolást fixíroztam. A fülem hegyéig elvörösödtem a gondolatra, hogy lebuktam, így dacosan a tengerre szegeztem merev pillantásomat.  
\- Nem? Akkor mit keresünk itt? – csattantam fel talán a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban.  
\- Tanácstalan vagyok – kapta fel suttogását a szél, majd messze tovaröpítette. Szemeivel még sokáig követte az útját a távolba.  
\- Miért is? – kiáltottam fel örömittasan. – Mert végre rájöttél, igenis az idő javítása és az eredmények számítanak? Nincs semmi más!  
Észre se vettem, de ahogy beszéltem, egyre közelebb kúsztam hozzá. Természetesen, csak hogy jobban beolvashassak neki. A kék tükrök azonnal célba vettek, de túlságosan nyugodtan és egy picit talán sajnálkozva.  
\- Nem tudom, miért mondasz ilyeneket, hisz te is tudod, hogy ott van.  
\- Argh! – horkantam fel lemondóan. Ez az ember sose változik, kár is feleslegesen jártatnom a számat, vagy bosszankodnom. Így csak kíváncsian ráemeltem a szemeimet, folytassa. Ő is épp akkor nézett fel rám, kék íriszei egyből felragyogtak. A szívem azonnal hevesebben kezdett dobogni, de nem lepődtem meg rajta. Már gyerekkorunkban is mindig így volt. Olyan mélykékek a szemei… Mintha mindig máshol járna fejben, valahol elmerülve a vízben, és csak annak mélyéről pillantana néha-néha a külvilágra. Most viszont őszintén rám figyelt, és ettől enyhén elpirultam. Ritkán fordult elő ilyen, élveztem, hogy én fel tudtam kelteni az érdeklődését.  
\- Nem ezért vagyok tanácstalan. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy érhetem el azt a valamit, ha már nem úszhatok többé veled. – Egészen halkan beszélt, engem mégis kirázott a hideg. A szívem fájdalmasan facsarodott össze, ahogy belegondoltam elhamarkodott kijelentésembe. Többet nem úszok Haruval… El se tudtam képzelni. Miért mondtam ezt, amikor pont az ellenkezőjére vágytam?  
Rosszul éreztem magamat, a mellkasomat szorító fájdalomtól csak kapkodtam levegő után. Újra el akartam menekülni előle, csak most már nem azzal a zavarodott gyerekkel álltam szemben. Kiolvasta a szándékot a szememből, mielőtt egyáltalán megmozdulhattam volna, majd jó erősen megszorította a csuklómat, hogy most már ne is tehessem meg. Nem mintha képes lettem volna rá. A szemei béklyóba vertek, olyan közel hajolt, a levegő is bennem rekedt.  
\- El akarom venni tőled azt a valamit – suttogta alig pár centiméterre az arcomtól, forró lehelete csiklandozta az orromat. Nem bírtam tovább, minden egyszerre szakadt a nyakamba, én meg egyszerűen csak kirobbantam.

Éhesen kaptam az ajkai után. Vagy ő az enyéim után? Nem tudtam… belevesztem a csókba, hagytam, hogy az érzelmeim hullámai lerántsanak a mélybe. Csak élveztem, ahogy nyelveink összesimulnak. Akárcsak a vízben, itt is küzdenem kellett ellene a győzelemért. Nem tudtam, mennyi idő telhetett el, legközelebb már csak akkor tértem újra észhez, amikor pólóm alá becsúszó keze megcirógatta a mellbimbóm. A homokban feküdtem, hátamat egy kimerészkedő, merész hullám nyaldosta. Egész testével fölöttem térdelt, ha akartam volna, se tudtam volna ellenkezni. Csakhogy nem is áll szándékomban, egyedül a helyszínnel voltak kétségeim. Mégis mit gondolt, egy nyilvános strandon voltunk! Hogy felhívjam a figyelmét erre az egyáltalán nem elhanyagolható tényre, mohón haraptam rá ajkaira.  
\- Cápa – távolodott el tőlem, miközben lenyalta a kiserkenő vércseppeket a szájáról. – Most nem foglak elengedni.  
\- Eszembe sincs elmenni! – csattantam fel mérgesen, aztán rögtön meg is bántam. Ahogy realizáltam, mire is mondtam, olyan dacosan igent, egyből rákvörös lettem. Komolyan kiakasztott ez az ember!  
\- Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy itt… - kezdtem volna ráripakodni, de a szavamba vágott.  
\- Menjünk hozzám - állt talpra hirtelen, engem is magával húzva. Érdekes, Haru csak akkor ennyire türelmetlen, ha úszásról van szó.  
\- Na, még mit nem! – rántottam ki a csuklómat szorításából. – Az egy átjáróház, bárki kedve szerint ki-be járhat!  
\- Hát akkor… - húzott közelebb egy újabb minden porcikámat megborzongató csókra, közben ujjaival hajamba túrt, és még közelebb vont magához, kezeim a széles vállakra simultak.  
\- Menjünk hozzánk – préseltem ki magamból két levegővétel között. – Anya dolgozik, Gou a versenyen van, pótkulcs a virágcserépben.  
A fullasztó csókot igennek vettem.

~~~~~

Furcsa érzés volt ennyi idő után újra hazajönni, legutóbb talán újévkor voltam itt. De ez így is volt jól. Anya apa halála óta mindent túlreagál, és egyáltalán nem hiányzott, hogy minden rezdülésem miatt aggodalmaskodjon. Gouról ne is beszéljünk! Tudom, ő csak jót akar, azonban egyszerűen nem ért meg. Még mindig a régi Rint keresi bennem, azt a gondtalan, nagy álmokat kergető fiút. Ő ide is tartozik. Én viszont megváltoztam, és ezért ugyanolyan betolakodó voltam ebben a házban, mint Haru. Egy új Rin tele mocskos gondolatokkal. Bár Haru türelmetlen, ködös tekintetét elnézve, az én fantáziám valószínűleg meg sem közelítette az övét.  
Alig tölthettem el pár nosztalgikus percet gyerekkori emlékeimbe veszve, máris továbbhúzott az előszobából. Szóval még emlékezett a járásra a házban. Pedig vagy csak egyszer jártak itt a többiekkel, amikor beteg voltam és jöttek meglátogatni. Milyen rég is volt már!  
\- Éhes vagy? Esetleg valamit inni? – hátráltam ki a karjaiból, és lecövekeltem a konyha előtt. Hirtelen túl sok volt minden. A verseny, a győzelmem, a mellkasomat szorító érzés, ami egyszerűen nem akart eltűnni, és most ez a sok-sok régi emlék. Én próbáltam levegőhöz jutni, csak kapkodtam utána, de ez a sok teher mind lehúzott a víz alá. Ha most Haru és én… az segítene? A csókjaitól egyszerűen kikapcsolt az agyam, megszűnt a süllyedés, csak lebegtem a semmiben. Vagy lehet, éppen ő taszítana le olyan mélyre, hogy garantáltan nem jönnék fel soha többet.  
\- Éhes vagyok – érkezett az egyszerű válasz, amin én lepődtem meg a legjobban. Persze én magam kérdeztem, azonban mindenképpen nemre számítottam. A csalódás keserű íze terjedt szét a számban.  
\- De csak téged akarlak – ragyogtak bele kék íriszei az enyémekbe, majd annyira közel hajolt, azt hittem, meg fog csókolni. – Esetleg egy kis makrélát.  
\- Hogy is ne! – csattantam fel teljesen jogosan és pipacspiros arccal, ami mellesleg annak a teljesen elbódult tekintetének a hibája. Egyáltalán nem volt furcsa őt így látni, csak ebben a helyzetben igen. Nem igazán tudtam vele mit kezdeni. Csak akkor szokott Haru így viselkedni, ha úszásról van szó. Türelmetlenül, meggondolatlanul, mohón, bármire képes ilyenkor. Most mi hajtotta? Miért pont engem akart?

Teljesen belém fojtotta gondolataimat, ahogy magához rántott egy újabb fülledt csókra. Még az asztal is beleremegett, olyan elánnal ragadott meg kezeivel. Aztán nem is vette le rólam őket, egyikkel a hajamba túrt, szinte tépte, míg a másikkal az útban lévő melegítő felsőmet próbálta szétszakítani rajtam. És mit tettem én eközben? Erősen kapaszkodtam a vállába, hogy el ne essek, ahogy vad nyelvcsapásai egyre csak felkorbácsolták bennem a vágyat, kitöltötték minden gondolatomat. Egymáshoz préselődtünk, de ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy akár csak egy pillanatra is alábbhagyjon ez az éhség. Egyre erősebben és erősebben szorított magához, míg az én ujjaim a vállába vájtak, hogy még közelebb juthassak, beférkőzzek a bőre alá. Olyanok voltunk, mint a felszínre bukkanó fuldokló az oxigénnel. Még, még, még, olyan régen éreztük már, most azonnal kellett, csak kapkodtunk utána, mert sosem elég.  
\- Nem tudok várni – szakítottal el ajkait az enyémektől, majd miután a lábaimat kigáncsolva elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat, egyszerűen a földre taszított. A levegő is kiszorult belőlem egy pillanatra, ahogy nekicsapódtam a kemény fának. Azonban mire a fájdalom eljutott volna a tudatomig, már felettem térdelt, és elnémított minden más hangot a fejemben, ami nem körülötte forgott, nem az érintése után sóvárgott. És rendesen elkényeztetett velük. Kezei testem minden egy porcikáját bebarangolták, határozottan érintették az új tájakat, amelyek korántsem voltak olyannyira ismeretlenek számukra. Végig ott voltak az orruk előtt, de csak most ragadta el őket a vágy, hogy meg is hódítsák, kisajátítsák maguknak. Az egyik keze éppen combomról a fenekemre siklott, míg a másikkal a felcsúszott pólóból kilógó bőrfelületet cirógatta. Lassú, pihekönnyű érintései, mint a víz folyt végig a csípőmig, majd egyetlen pontba torkollottak.  
Szinte már bódultan szakítottam el ajkaimat az övétől, majd hevesen zihálva hanyatlottam a földre. Kezeim is erőtlenül omlottak le válláról, hiába csimpaszkodtam bele eddig olyan hévvel, mostanra teljesen kimerültnek éreztem magamat. Mintha cseppfolyóssá váltam volna, és nem tudnám összetartani ezt a testemet érő, újszerű gyönyört, az újra és újra fellobbanó érzéseket. Haru viszont nem engedte, hogy ilyen egyszerűen kifolyjak a kezei közül.  
Meglepett a tekintet, amellyel felemelkedve rólam végigmérte pihegő, felhevült testemet. Nem is emlékeztetett a máskor tiszta kék íriszekre, mély sötét lett a vágytól. Mert eszeveszettül akart engem, minden egyes pillantásával égette bőrömet. Haragot, kétségbeesést, örömöt, fáradtságot… minden mást elnyomott benne.  
\- Rin! – Olyan távolinak tűnt a hangja, mintha csak a víz alól jönne. Vagy az érintése nélkül megint én kezdtem süllyedni? Bizonyára ő is láthatta ezt a testemen, ahogy összevissza kapkodtam a levegőt, egyre távolabbról pislogtam fel rá; mert ujjaival először az arcomon, ajkaim vonalán simított végig, majd durván belemarkolt a hajamba, hogy megtartson.  
\- Nem küzdök ellened – jelentette ki talán egy árnyalatnyit erélyesebben és dühösebben, mint az a kifejezéstelen tónus, amit a mindennapokban használt. - Veled fogok úszni, még akkor is, ha kijelentetted, többé nem teszed.  
Egyből hevesebben kezdett verni a szívem a szavaitól. Kifejezetten tetszett, hogy hatalmam van felette. Habár első ránézésre úgy tűnt, teljesen leigázott én pedig már csak arra vagyok képes, hogy lihegve átadjam magamat neki. Éppenséggel fordítva volt. Haru számára mindig is különleges voltam. Amikor arra kértem, ússzon váltót, váltót úszott, és versenyzett velem, amikor meg azt mondtam. Hiába hajtogatja, ő csak gyorsban úszik, nekem még nem mondott nemet. Az ezekért kapott irigy sőt, akár dühös pillantások csak még vonzóbbá tették nekem ezt a kivételes helyzetet. Kiemelkedtem a barátai, a vetélytársai közül, törődött velem, az érzéseimmel, majd önkéntes börtönbe vonult miattam. Élveztem, hogy tőlem függ a szabadsága, és ennek a felismerésétől valahogy újra erő költözött a tagjaimba. Már csak egy valami kellett nekem tőle, de az nagyon.  
Az egyik kezemre könyökölve tornáztam fel magamat ülőhelyzetbe, míg a másikkal a pólójánál fogva magamhoz rántottam, már az orrunk is összeért. De nem adtam meg neki, amire oly nagyon áhítozott, pedig engem is égtett vágy. Mégis megálltam, nem faltam fel szétnyíló, már a csókoktól megduzzadt ajkait.  
\- Akkor értem úszol? – suttogtam a szájába, mire felhördült. – Csakis értem?  
És itt szakítottam el nála azt az utolsó kis cérnaszálat, ami még összekötötte a külvilággal. Már csak engem látott, érzett, velem akart lebegni a vízben. Józan eszét eldobva, tökéletes ívvel ugrott bele a csapdámba. 

Eddigi legvehemensebb csókjával esett nekem, de nyelve nem bebocsátást kért, vagy bebarangolta számat, hanem birtokba vette. Fogak koccantak össze, apró harapásokkal illettem ajkait, ahol csak értem. Azt akartam, hogy fájjon neki, amiért nem tudtam örülni a győzelmemnek, mert az ő kétségbeesésével foglalkoztam, mert még mindig sajgott a szívem, ha visszagondoltam arra a régi vereségemre. De senki sem ítélhetett el ezért, hisz ő is pontosan ezt csinálta velem. Legyőztem és sötétségbe taszítottam, ahonnan már megint csak rajtam keresztül juthatott ki. Biztosan gyűlölt ezért! Legalábbis határozottan átadta magát vad indulatainak, amiket eddig elfojtott irányomban. A karomat, amin eddig könyököltem, egy erőteljes mozdulattal taszította ki alólam, majd újra a földhöz nyomott. Holnap rettentően fog sajogni a fejem a padlóval való találkozásoktól, de nem számított. Még élveztem is a hideg fa ütéseit, mert egy olyan szenvedélyes oldalát mutatta meg általa, amit eddig csak a vízben láttam. A testemet elárasztó intenzív érzések ráadásként teljesen eltompították a lelki kínjaimat. Ebben a percben csak Haru létezett számomra.  
Most már tényleg nem bírt tovább várni, úgy tépte le rólam a pólót, hogy kétlem, valaha még fel tudom majd venni. Nem baj, elég kárpótlást kaptam érte. Az ajkaim egyszerre elvesztették vonzerejüket, a felbukkanó izmok, szaporán le-felemelkedő mellkas hirtelen sokkal csábítóbbak lettek. Továbbra is fékevesztett csókokkal haladt lefele a nyakamtól, minden egyes izmom vonalát végigkövette nyelvével, majd megállt egy különös finomnak ígérkező testrészem felett. Harapva incselkedett mellbimbóimmal, hol az egyiket szívta, hol a másikat tekergette, kezei viszont már messzebb jártak. Nevezetes éppen az úszógatyámmal, mert a rendes már rég a szoba egy távolabbi pontjára hajítva hevert. Ez is rögtön követte a másikat, nekem meg még a lélegzetem is elállt, ahogy egyre duzzadó férfiasságom végre napvilágot látott. Távolról közelített felém, combom belső felét simogatta, nyelve a derekam felől indult útnak. Fejemet hátravetve nyöszörögtem ettől a perzselő érzéstől, csípőmmel akaratlanul is felé törleszkedtem, hogy vessen végre véget ennek az oxigénhiányos állapotnak. De közben egészen más terveim voltak. Nem akartam az egész végén egyedül visszazuhanni a mélységbe, mint valami béna kavics. Együtt fogok vele úszni, még ha mást is mondtam korábban, mert én is akartam. Őrülten vágytam rá. Csak legalább még egyszer…

Figyelmeztetésként túrtam bele a hajába, jó, téptem, de szükséges volt. Az eddigi nyögésbe fulladó Haru felszólítások nem hoztak eredményt, most viszont egyből kíváncsian emelte rám tekintetét. Már éjsötét volt a szeme.  
\- Úszol velem váltót? – csúszott ki az első mondat a számon, ami eszembe jutott. Egy pillanatig csak nézett rám meredten, majd halványan elmosolyodott, nekem meg persze a fülem hegyéig el kellett vörösödnöm.  
\- Hát persze – kúszott fel hozzám, és egy csókkal nyomatékosította szavait. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem kellett győzködni, nem ismételgette, ő csak gyorsban úszik, hanem egyszerűen igent mondott. Hatalmasat dobbant a szívem a gondolatra és utána nem is akart leállni, folytatta az őrült tempóban való száguldást. Ezért teljesen megérte, még ha azok a finom ujjak kénytelenek is voltak elszakadni a férfiasságomtól. Az én kezeim már úgyis a nadrágjánál matattak, és pillanatok alatt szabadultak meg tőle. Pont, mint mikor meglát egy medencét, az egyik percben még ott áll a szélén, a következőben meg már úszógatyában szeli a vizet. Csak most ezt az utolsó darabot sem hagytam rajta.  
Együtt mozdultunk meg, ugrottunk fejest a mélyvízbe, de most egyáltalán nem féltem az érkezéstől. Ő felrántott ülésbe, én megtámaszkodtam az egyik kezemmel a földön. Én a másikkal átkaroltam, hogy minél közelebb érezhessem magamhoz, ő úgy hajtotta fejét vállamra, mintha mindig is odatartozott volna. Tökéletes időzítés és összhang, senki nem verhetett le minket.  
Kezem majdnem kibicsaklott alattam, ahogy ujjai rátaláltak férfiasságomra, majd összedörgölőzve az övével izgatni kezdte őket. Megindult a hajsza, és a rám zuhant gyönyörtől alig tudtam tartani az iramot. Minden egyes kis hullámra összerándult a testem, ujjaim görcsösen kapaszkodtak bőrébe, összeszorított szemeim könnybe lábadtak. Annyira új volt, semmi eddigihez nem ért fel. A győzelmem mámora csak apró ki csiklandozás volt ehhez képest, most szó szerint elevenen égtem, tűznyelvek nyaldostak. Hangos nyögéseim mellett nem is hallatszott Haru halk zihálása, de nyakamat ostromoló, egyre kapkodó légvételeiből tisztán ki tudtam venni, hogy már közel járt. Azonban én már megérkeztem.  
Szökőárként rántott magával a kielégülés, le a víz alá oxigén nélkül. Nem is engedett fel, csapott jobbra, balra, még csak kapálózni se tudtam, olyan erősen dobált. Utolsó kis tudatfoszlányommal még én is Haru vállára borultam, mélyen a bőrébe vájtam fogaimat, nehogy felkiáltsak. Majd fuldoklottam ebben az örvényben teljesen magatehetetlenül, míg Haru nem csatlakozott hozzám. Csókban összeforrva próbáltuk elszívni a másik levegőjét, hogy csillapítsuk légszomjunkat. 

~~~~~

Teljesen kábán nyitottam ki a szemeimet, de megmozdulni nem bírtam. Mindenem égett a kimerültségtől, a fájdalomtól, végtagjaim úgy süppedtek bele a paplanba, mintha legalább száz kilót nyomnának. Csak nagyokat pislogva várhattam, hogy az agyam újra elkezdjen dolgozni, oxigént szívhassak a tüdőmbe, a vér pezsegjen az ereimben…Vártam és vártam, de semmi nem történt. Kővé dermedten. Mintha ott ragadtam volna az időben a pulzáló kéjhullámok, szaggatott légzések, vad szívdobogás, a Haru testéből áradó intenzitás messzinek tűnő emlékképeivel. Apropó Haru…  
Nem kellett megfordulnom, hogy tudjam, nincs itt. Engem ölelve feküdtünk itt utoljára, nap már épp lemenőben volt. Aztán én elaludtam, ő lelépett, és éjszaka lett. Koromsötétség.  
Fájón hasított a felismerés a szívembe, azonnal felpattantam. Egyfajta menekülési ösztön vett erőt rajtam, uszított, hogy próbáljak megszökni, még mielőtt teljesen leterítene a fájdalom.  
Az a feldúlt ágy az ő illatával túl sok lett volna, túl sok minden tudott. Óh, de még mennyit!  
Nem tagadhattam, a padlón is tökéletesen jól éreztem magam vele, de azért mégis kényelmetlen volt. Szóval mielőtt még Haru nagyon elragadtathatta volna magát, erre fel is hívtam a figyelmét. Ha már egyszer itt volt pár lépésnyire az ágyam… és kellett a párnám is! Meg is kaptam, amit akartam, szinte belökött az ajtón, majd azonnal nekem is esett, míg magáévá nem tett. Egyszer, majd kétszer és háromszor döngölt bele a lepedőbe… És én élveztem. Vele együtt ringatóztam a hullámokkal, egyszerre jöttünk fel levegőért, egy forma erővel tapostuk a vizet.  
Elvesztem. Túl késő volt már menekülni. Minden újra előtört, érintések, harapások, karmolások, csókok, ahogy egybefonódtunk és teljesnek éreztem magamat…  
Újra rám tört a túlélési ösztön, és mint egy űzött vad rontottam ki a szobámból, bevágtam az ajtót, hogy ne követhessenek ezek a bódító képek. De nem sikerült, a legapróbb résen is képesek voltak átsiklani, majd elborítottak. Haru hangja, a bőrének érintése, a nyögései, amiket már ő sem tudott magában tartani, amikor elélvezett… bennem…  
Teljes vereséggel döntöttem hátamat a falnak, a lábaim is már épp megadták volna magukat, hogy lecsússzak a földre, de akkor kizökkentett valami. Mégpedig egy idegesítően furcsálló, meglepődött és ijedt tekintet keveréke. Ennél már csak az lett volna jobb, ha meztelenül téptem volna fel az ajtót, de szerencsére valaki gondoskodott erről. Haru…  
\- Rin? – kezdte Gou bizonytalan hangon, mert nem igazán tudta, mire gondoljon. – Te meg mit keresel itt?  
Úgy pattant szét minden mocskosan jó emlékképem a tegnapról, mintha üvegből lennének. A szilánkokon lépdelve közelítettem meg az ebédlő asztalt, hogy megkapaszkodhassak valamibe, különben nem voltam elég erős, hogy álljam Gou vizsgálódását. Pár mély lélegzet után sikerült is nagyjából összeszednem magam, azonban ahogy újra a húgom felé fordultam, egyszerre a padlóra esett a tekintetem. Egy bizonyos részre. Ott csináltuk először. Égett az arcom, biztosan vörösen izzott is, és egyszerűen nem mertem a szemébe nézni. Mi van, ha kiolvas belőle mindent?  
\- Jól vagy? – sietett azonnal felém Gou, amikor látta, hogy úgy ténferegtem, mint valami részeg. Lehet volt benne némi igazság, mert tényleg forgott körülöttem a világ.  
\- Az arcod is vörös… Lázad van? – Csupa aggodalom volt a hangja, én meg szörnyen éreztem magamat. Mert képtelen voltam beszélni róla. Nem akartam, hogy lássa, nem is vagyok beteg, hanem csak az emlékektől pirultam ki. Még a kezét is ellöktem, mert nem tudtam elviselni, hogy ott érintsen, ahol a legutóbb még Haru keze volt… vagy nyelve. Az év testvére címért azt hiszem, már nem indulok. 

Egyre fullasztóbb volt elviselni Gou faggatózását, sarokba szorított, és nem volt hova menekülni. Ám mielőtt még összezuhanhattam volna azoknak a szúrós szemeknek a súlya alatt, valaki mentőövet dobott felém. Azonnal felé is kaptam, hogy kihúzzam magam ebből az egyre csak zsugorodó szobából, amit Gou épített körém. Akkor még nem tudhattam, ez egy hurok volt a nyakam köré. Esztelenül próbáltam menekülni, és milyen vicces, ez is lett a végem.  
Mielőtt végleg föld alá kellett volna süllyednem, amiért rejtegetnem kell a sikamlós gondolataimat a húgom elől, zajt hallottunk a bejárt felől, és kisvártatva be is lépett anya szatyrokkal a kezében.  
\- Végre ébren Rin! Szia Gou! Na, mi volt a versenyen? – dobta le a cuccokat a pultra, mintha mis sem lenne természetesebb, hogy a két gyerekét így együtt látja nappali közepén vitatkozni. Szerencsére az első pillanatban húgocskámat is magával ragadta ez az abszurd, kívülről mégis teljesen normálisnak tűnő jelenet, így ugyan kicsit megilletődve, de válaszolt.  
\- Jó volt, bár nem jutottunk tovább egyik számban sem. Viszont Rin győzött! – Lelkesedése a következő pillanatban tova is szállt. – Óh, Haru meg eltűnt. Hívtuk, de nem volt nála a mobilja. Vártunk egy darabig a házában, de nem jött, szóval én feladtam. Ezért is jöttem ilyen későn.  
Na, mondtam én, hogy az egy átjáró ház!  
\- Gratulálok Rin! – fordult felém anya a pakolásból, és megajándékozott egy szikrázó mosollyal, no meg egy kacsintással. Rosszat sejtettem. Na, pont itt vettem észre a kötelet a nyakam körül.  
\- Ne aggódj drágám, Haru nem kóborolt messzire. Találkoztam vele, mikor indultam a boltba, szóval szerintem már hazaérhetett – csevegő hangon kezdte, majd tetetett rosszallással folytatta. – Rin, nem gondolod, elég gorombaság elaludni, mikor vendéged van? Én értem, hogy te és Haru is fáradtak voltatok, de azér…  
\- Tessék? – sikkantott fel Gou, mikor a szavak elértek a tudatáig és túlesett az első sokon is. – Haru itt volt? Végig itt volt veled?  
Most lökték ki alólam a deszkát. Csak lógtam mozdulatlanul, több nem tellett tőlem. Minden egyes szóra összerándult a testem, hatalmasat dobbant a szívem. Remegtem a feszültségtől, már csak egy szalmaszálon függött, hogy ne robbanjak szét. És persze valaki kész örömmel adta meg a kegyelemdöfést.  
\- De hát miért? – Már szemtől szemben állt velem, épp csak lehelte felém a szavakat, mégis olyan volt, mintha ordított volna. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre, ezt még ki is bírtam volna. Aztán belenéztem azokba a szemekbe, amelyek olyan hasonlóak voltak az enyémekhez, főleg, hogy bizonytalansággal és haraggal teltek meg. Ez volt az utolsó löket. 

Ellöktem magam az asztaltól és becsörtettem a szobámba. Érzéketlennek kellett lennem. Nem néztem semerre, nem szagoltam bele a levegőbe, egyszerűen leblokkoltam az agyamat, hogy nem emlékezzen semmire. Gyorsan felkapkodtam a cuccaimat, és már ott sem voltam.  
\- Visszamegyek a kollégiumba – vetettem oda a még mindig sóbálványként álló családomnak, majd hangos csattanással kiszáguldottam az ajtón. És rohanni kezdtem. Felszabadító futás az állomásig, hogy utána csak ledőlhessek az ágyra, és még az agyaláshoz is túl fáradt legyek.

~~~~~

Már csak az utolsó vonatot értem el. Nem voltak sokan, így egy kicsit megnyugodva huppantam le egy üres helyre. Felmordultam a fenekembe hasító fájdalomra. Égett a combom is, ahol erősebben megszorította, sajgott a fejem padlóval való találkozásoktól. Próbáltam tudomást sem venni róluk, és csak a futástól ziháló légzésemre koncentrálni, de nem ment. Szétestem. De legalább kevés tanúja volt. Ám mielőtt még érzelmeim posványába is beleragadtam volna, volt egy kötelességem. Bár nem helyes, hogy így hívom, hisz magamnak is jót teszek vele. Ha még most felhívom Nitorit, megkímélhetem magamat a kérdésektől. Egyáltalán nem hiányoztak. Óh, és legalább valaki be fog engedni, mert a portárs már rég elhúzott.  
Meg se lepődtem, ahogy a telefonomat elővéve négy nem fogadott hívás és egy üzenet várt rám. Talán jobb, ha én is csak írok neki, lehet, már alszik. Elvégre fárasztó napunk volt. És rohadtul kimerült vagyok lelkileg, hogy végighallgassam az aggódását. Nincs szükségem újabb kihallgatásra.  
Megnyitottam az üzenetet, de alig egy pillantás után a mobil majdnem ki is esett az ujjaim közül. Ilyen nincs! Éreztem, ahogy a testem újra megtelt feszültséggel, képekkel, érzelmekkel, vággyal, illatokkal, érintésekkel, harapásokkal… Minden hiába volt. Újra túláradt bennem ez az egész. Fuldokoltam.  
Ez állt a Harutól kapott smsben: „Köszönöm!” Csak ennyi. Ezzel akarta kiszúrni a szememet. Most, hogy már mindent, amit lehetett, elvett tőlem, ennyire futotta neki. Eltűnik, és dob egy smst. Semmi magyarázat, csak ez. Megőrjített…  
Őrületes dühvel nyomkodtam a gombokat, majd bevágtam a mobilt a táskámba. Ha ő ilyen mocskosan játszott, akkor én is. Köszönte, hogy letepert, kihasznált, mert összezavarodott, ellopott belőlem egy darabot és vissza se nézett. Legalább most már tudtam, hányadán állunk. De nem, Haru, csak hitted, hogy te nyertél! Hisz nem történt semmi. Én továbbjutottam, te kikaptál ellenem. Ennyi. Úgyhogy ezt kapta tőlem válaszul: „Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Nem történt semmi.” Reméltem, felfogja.  
Ez még annál is rosszabbul végződött, mint ahogy elképzelhettem volna. Nem lökött vissza a mélybe, de nem is lebegtem, vagy kapálóztam kétségbeesetten. A sivatagban feküdtem egyetlen csepp víz nélkül.


	2. Szakadék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szóval megérkezett hosszú idő után a második fejezet. : ) Őszintén szólva nehezebb volt folytatni, mint gondoltam, hisz már évekkel ezelőtt írtam az első részt, de remélem, nem okoz csalódást a folytatás sem. : ) A történet továbbra is megőrizte ezt a töredékes jellegét, mert az alapgondolat még mindig az, hogy az anime eseményeit veszem alapul, és csak itt-ott kiegészítem. Jó olvasást!

A bátyám végre megint olyan volt, mint régen. Na, jó, ez sajnos még nem volt teljesen igaz. Korábban csak üres körvonala volt önmagának, és csak a váltó után kezdett megint megtelni színekkel. Szép lassan, de határozottan haladt előre. Őszintén szólva egy kicsit csalódott voltam, a közös váltójuk után valahogy azt hittem, hogy minden egyszeriben megoldódott. De amint elmúlt az a hihetetlen érzelmi löket, egyszerre visszazökkentünk a realitás talajára.  
Rin rengeteg érzelmet hordozott magában, hosszú évek alatt hurcolta őket, és annyira frusztrálttá tették, hogy szinte mindenkit megbántott maga körül. Szerencsére mielőtt teljesen elsüllyedt volna, a fiúk segítségére siettek, és még idejében kihúzták a mélységből. Most már csak azon múlott, hogy menyi idő alatt és hogyan lesz képes feldolgozni a történteket. Ennyi seb sajnos nem fog eltűni nyomtalanul.  
Nagyon szerettem volna neki segíteni, de nem igazán tudtam, hogyan. Hisz az elmúlt években sem jutottam semmire, ha közeledni akartam, azonnal bezárkózott. Meg hát fogalmam sem volt, hogy mi minden történt a fiúk között, főleg Haruka-senpai és közte. Itt volt nálunk a selejtező után, teljesen maga alatt volt, majd utána, mintha kicserélték volna. És a bátyámat is, még mélyebbre süllyedt, mint valaha. Nem tudtam az óta felhozni, mert Rin teljesen elhatárolta magát tőlem, Haruka-senpaitól meg nem mertem megkérdezni. De most talán itt a soha vissza nem térő lehetőség! Rin kezd megint önmaga lenni, több teret ad nekem az életében, és hétvégére is hazajött, hogy velem és anyuval legyen.  
\- Ugye most nem zavarlak, Onii-chan? – dugtam be óvatosan a fejemet a nyitott ajtón, de igazából meg sem várva a válaszát már bent is voltam. Hisz olyan jól ismertem ezt a szobát, mintha a sajátom lenne. Kiskorunkban szinte mindig itt lábatlankodtam, ha anya dolgozott, és miután Rin Ausztráliába ment, sokszor aludtam itt, hogy enyhítsek a magányomon. Ez a szoba számomra még mindig a múlt békéjét és biztonságát jelentette, Rin nem tudta megtölteni kétségekkel és gondokkal. Számomra legalábbis nem, de vele más volt a helyzet. Ha itthon volt, igyekezett a lehető legkevesebb időt itt töltetni, és egy új fura szokásra is szert tett: soha nem zárta be az ajtót, még éjszakára is csak behajtotta. Milyen múltbeli események szellemeivel nem akarja összezárni magát? Mi elől menekül még mindig?  
\- Mintha számítana – sóhajtott a nagytestvérek fáradtságával, de azért mosolygott. Azzal a régi, őszinte mosolyával, ami mindig megmelegítette a szívemet. Automatikusan viszonoztam.  
\- Segíthetnél nekem, ha már itt vagy – nézett rám kicsit tanácstalanul, és én azonnal felmértem a problémát. Az ágya tele volt pakolva, melegítők, az egyenruha, pizsamák, pólók és az egész szobát elöntötte a frissen mosott ruhák öblítő illata. Épp próbálta beletenni a cuccokat a táskájába, de amint hozzányúlt azokkal a nagy, ügyetlen kezeivel, hát nem egyből összegyűrődött a ruha? Hajtogatta erre-arra, de a végeredmény kész katasztrófa volt. Jobban járt volna, ha csak, úgy ahogy vannak, mindent besöpör a táskájába, kevesebb kárt okozott volna.  
\- Engedd el azt a pólót, és lépj hátrébb az ágytól! – parancsoltam rá komolyságot tettetve, de nem tudtam elnyelni egy újabb mosolyt, ahogy megkönnyebbülve levetette magát földre törökülésben és várakozóan nézett fel rám. Az én ügyes és a mozdulatokhoz szokott ujjaim egyből munkához is láttak, és hihetetlen gyorsasággal haladtak.  
\- Áh, köszönöm Gou! – somolygott rám fel, és egy pillanatra a szívem is kihagyott, mert meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy a régi Rint látom magam előtt. Most kellett meg próbálnom, soha nem lesz ennél jobb lehetőségem! Bár nem szabadna hagynom, hogy az aggodalmam eluralkodjon rajtam, azzal csak feleslegesen felidegesítem Rint. Arról persze fogalmam se volt, hogy ezt hogyan fogom végrehajtani, amikor a kezeim olyan erős remegtek már csak a gondolatra is, hogy abba is hagytam a hajtogatást.  
\- Rin... Mi történt, amikor Haruka-senpai átjött hozzánk? – fordultam felé, és sajnos nem tudtam elnyelni a nyugtalanságot, mélyen átjárta a szavaimat. A bátyám reakciója pedig csak még jobban növelte a félelmemet, és most már teljesen biztos voltam, hogy tényleg történt valami fontos, nem csak beképzelem.  
Rin ahelyett, hogy dühbe gurult volna, összerezzent, mintha valami sokk érte volna. Igazi páni félelem ült ki az arcára, a kezei ökölbe szorultak. Nem minta tudatosan csinálta volna, hisz a szemei a semmibe meredtek, és úgy tetszett, mintha levegőt is elfelejtett volna venni ebben a pillanatban. Összeszorult a szívem, hogy a bátyám számára valami fájdalmas emlékbe tapostam bele páros lábbal. De muszáj volt tudnom. Segíteni akartam neki, mert egyértelmű volt, hogy még egyáltalán nincs túl a történteken. A feszültség fullasztó ködként lengte körül, és én nem engedhettem, hogy a félelmei megint elragadják tőlem. A felszínen akartam tartani.  
\- Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod – tettem félre a pólót a kezemből, és lassan leültem mellé a földre. Persze csak óvatosan és bizonyos távolságot tartva, nehogy elriasszam. Annyira azonban nem messze, hogy a kezemmel ne érjem el a vállát. Ha kiskoromban valami bántott, mindig ezzel a bizalmas mozdulattal hallgatott végig és vigasztalt. Úgy gondoltam, az emlék még benne is elevenen él, így ez a gesztus többet kelljen, hogy mondjon neki, mint az üres szavak. Elsősorban bizalmat, hogy nyugodtan megoszthatja velem a gondjait, rám bízhatja a titkait.  
Az érintésemre valóban reagált, lassan és szaggatottan kifújta a levegőt, ami az előbb benne rekedt, a vállait is leeresztette. Bár ez inkább egy erőltetett mozdulat volt, mint valódi megnyugvás. Ahogy kimérten felém fordította az arcát és mélyen a szemembe nézett azzal a riadt, barna tekintetével, tisztán látható volt, hogy túlcsordultak a nyugtalanságtól.  
Soha nem vizsgáltam még meg ilyen közelről a bátyám szemeit. Pedig gyönyörűek voltak, ha nevetett, vagy valamiért lelkesedett, a barna íriszekben mintha arany pöttyök szikráztak volna fel. Valamiért öntudatlanul is Haruka-senpai szemeit juttatta az eszembe, habár az összehasonlítás szinte nevetséges volt. Az ő szemei olyan kékek és tiszták voltak, mint egy hegyi patak. Ha a napsugarak megvilágították, bár gyönyörűen csillogott, de mindvégig jéghideg maradt. Olyan különböző volt ez a két tekintet, mégis vonzották egymást, pedig igazán soha nem fértek meg egymás mellett. Egy óvatlan mozdulat az egyik oldalról, és a másik máris darabokra tört.  
\- Esetleg veszekedtetek? – erőltettem tovább rendíthetetlenül, hátha a nyomás alatt összetörik az bizonyos gát, és egyszerre szabad utat kapnak az érzései. És ha még csak egy kicsit erős vagyok, ez valóban bekövetkezhet. Rin ajkai már szólásra nyíltak volna. Az arcán valami hihetetlen érzelmi kavalkád játszott le félelem, harag, szégyen, fájdalom egyvelege, és még valami, amit nem tudtam meghatározni. Mindenesetre a szemei elsötétedtek tőle, most nyomai sem voltak az aranyló pontoknak.  
Aztán valahogy mégis úrrá lett az érzelmein. A felhők hihetetlen gyorsasággal vonultak el, nem tört ki semmilyen vihar. Kudarcot vallottam.  
\- Ja, az – vont vállat hanyagul, ezzel a kezemet is lesöpörve a róla. – Igen, Haru tényleg itt volt.  
Elkeseredetten álltam fel, és fordultam vissza a ruhákhoz. Ismertem annyira a bátyámat, hogy tudjam, nem fog semmit se elárulni. Pedig jobban aggódtam érte, mint valaha. Ez a valami nagyon mélyen gyökeret vert a lelkében, és attól, hogy nem vesz róla tudomást, még nem fog magától eltűnni. És mivel nem hajlandó foglalkozni vele, akármikor szóba fog kerülni, ilyen hihetetlen erővel fogja letarolni.  
\- Tényleg semmiség az egész – szólalt meg hirtelen, mert látta rajtam, hogy még mindig nyugtalan vagyok. Nagyon komoly volt a hangja, és bár talán magát sikerült meggyőzni, engem annál kevésbé.  
\- Haruval megint barátok vagyunk.  
Igen, barátok. 

~~~

Kissé csalódottan néztem, ahogy a hirtelen jött eső elmossa Haruka-senpai gondosan kidolgozott tervét. Egy medencényi cseresznyefavirág… Elsőre talán hihetetlen és igazi őrültségnek tűnt, nem is csodálkozok, hogy eredetileg a bátyámtól származott. De azt el kellett ismerni, hogy valóban lenyűgöző látványt nyújtottak az apró, csillogó szirmok a tiszta kék víz felszínén úszva. Ennél ragyogóbb már csak Rin tekintete volt, ahogy a kezdeti gyanakvás után szembesült a meglepetéssel. Az arany pöttyök fényesebben voltak, mint valaha, és ez egyedül Haruka-senpainak volt köszönhető.  
Ő volt az, aki ennyi éven át megőrizte ezt az álmodozva elmormogott kívánságot, ami annyira abszurd volt, hogy az ember nem igazán tudta a fejében tartani. Én se emlékeztem már rá, mikor mondta Rin, hogy szívesen úszna a sziromtengerben. Így az elején kicsit kételkedtem, hogy biztosan jó ötlet-e ez az egész, meg nagyon halványan bosszantott is, hogy nem én találtam ki. De Haruka-senpai biztosított róla, hogy minden rendben lesz, és hát Rin arca, amiről a kétség ráncait végre elmosta ez a tiszta és sugárzó öröm, mindent megért számomra. Bár a többiek segítségére is szükség volt, de Haruka-senpai azért egyértelművé tette a számára, hogy ő áll az egész hátterében. És ennek a gesztusnak most már elégnek kellett lennie, hogy átívelje a kettejük közötti szakadékot, ami miatt még mindig nem érték el egymást újra.  
Akármit is mondott Rin korábban, nem volt minden rendben köztük. Ez a télen a közös edzések alkalmával tökéletesen látszott. Persze beszéltek egymással, rivalizáltak, de az egész olyan erőltetett és mű volt. Ezeket a szavakat kellett mondaniuk, ezeket a mozdulatokat tenniük, hisz elvileg barátok voltak, de minden gondosan kigondolt és élettelen volt, mindenből csak annyi, ami feltétlen szükséges. És ami a legfeltűnőbb volt, hogy alig néztek a másik szemébe. Ez az állapot tarthatatlan volt!  
A bátyámmal úgy éreztem, nem fogok tovább jutni, így összeszedtem a bátorságomat, és Haruka-senpait kerestem meg. Nem mintha ő kevésbé rejtené el az érzéseit, mint Rin, sőt, sokkal rosszabb volt nála. De nekem nem volt veszíteni valóm, így megpróbáltam. És a legnagyobb meglepetésemre azonnal és őszintén válaszolt a kérdésemre.  
\- Igen, Rin még neheztel rám – válaszolt teljesen nyugalommal, de láttam, hogy a kék szemei olyan sötétek lesznek közben, mint az óceán mélye. – De nem akart beszélni róla. Ezért azt gondoltam, hogy én is úgy teszek, mintha meg sem történt volna.  
\- De hát… - elakadtak a szavaim a bennem feltoluló, forrongó érzéstől, ami a legnagyobb meglepetésemre düh volt. Iszonyatosan mérges voltam erre a két mamlaszra. A bátyám megint csak elnyomja a gondjait, Haruka-senpai meg újfent teljesen félreérthetően reagál rá. A legjobb szándékkal, mégis a legrosszabb módszerrel. És persze az egész katyvasz elkerülhető lenne, ha az egyik végre kinyitná a száját.  
\- Csinálnod kell valamit! – fakadtam ki végül hangosan is. – Ha így folytatjátok, megint elvesztitek egymást!  
Teljesen elvörösödtem, ahogy realizáltam, hogy tulajdonképpen most leordítottam Haruka-senpai fejét. Gyorsan odavettem egy lenézést, majd menekülőre fogtam a dolgot. Zavarban voltam, hogy így beleártottam magam a kettejük dolgába, de nem tudtam uralkodni magamon. Mit gondolnak, mennyi csapást, félreértést és sérelmet képes elviselni még a barátságuk? Lassan, de határozottan haladtak ahhoz a ponthoz, ahonnan már nem lesz visszaút.  
Amikor másnap Haruka-senpai megkeresett, még mindig szégyelltem magam a kirohanásomért. Ő viszont mintha fel se vette volna – és hát a bátyámon edződött, aki sokkal hevesebb, mint én -, teljesen szenvtelen arccal közölte, hogy kitalálta, mit fog csinálni. De arra még várni kell egy darabig, legyek türelemmel. Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam, annyira váratlanul értek a szavai, így csak bólintottam, és megpróbáltam visszafojtani a könnyeimet.  
Aztán végre csak eljött ez a nap is, és most első kézből láthatom, hogy vajon az eső elmossa-e a köztük lévő feszültséget. Féltem, hogy nem így lesz. A kezdeti meleg érzés a szívemben, amit a bátyám könnybe lábadó szemei után fogott el, kezdett kihunyni az esőben. A cafatokra szakadt szirmok sem volt már gyönyörűek, sokkal inkább baljóslatúan vöröslöttek a vízben, mint a vér. De legalább végre nem esett már olyan erősen. A pillanatnyi nyugalmat kihasználva a többiek gyorsan elköszöntek. Rint is láttam korábban bemenni a cuccaiért, így utána indultam. Gondolkodás nélkül nyitottam be az öltözőbe, és az ajtó nyikorgása hirtelen minden zajt elnyelt, úgy csapott le a szobára, mint a villámlás.  
Ebben a pillanatban mintha megállt volna az idő is. Én csak álltam ott tehetetlenül az ajtóban, reszketve a félelemtől. Rin ugyanolyan sokkal viszonozta a pillantásomat Haruka-senpai válla fölött. Ő háttal állt nekem, de amikor beléptem, automatikusan felém fordult. Hihetetlen szégyelltem magam, hisz nyilvánvaló volt, hogy most akar beszélni a bátyámmal, és én erre beletrappolok a közepébe. Be se tudta fejezni a mondandóját, az ajkai ugyan már szólásra nyíltak, de amint rájuk törtem, nem jöttek elő többé a szavak. Majd ez a végtelenig nyúló pillantott a bátyám törte meg, ahogy azt tette, amihez a legjobban értett: menekülőre fogta dolgot.  
\- Késő van, ideje mennünk – iszkolt ki gyorsan a szobából, úgy folyt ki Haruka utána kapó ujjai közül, mint a víz.  
\- Beszéljetek nyugodtan, megvárom – mentegetőztem erőtlen hangon, de felesleges volt, Rinnek már nyoma sem volt a folyosóm. Félve pillantottam Haruka-senpaira, és ahogy szembesültem a dühös kék szemek sugarával, mintha mélyről jövő mennydörgés rázta volna meg az öltözőt. Hevesebb vihar tombolt közöttük, mint valaha. 

~~~

Nem volt képem többet Haruka-senpaijal beszélni erről a témáról, Rinnel meg nem jutottam semmire. Ha csak úgy érezte, hogy erről akarok kérdezni, már előre menekülőre fogta, mielőtt bármit is kinyöghettem volna. Így nem tehettem mást, beletörődtem, hogy nem tehetek semmit, és ez a két lökött úgy szúrja el a barátságát, ahogy akarja. Persze még reménykedtem, hogy Haruka-senpai újra megpróbálja kiengesztelni a bátyámat, vagy ő esetleg megváltoztatja ezt a hihetetlen makacs hozzáállást, de igazából nem nagyon bíztam benne.  
Azon is elgondolkoztam, hogy talán így lesz a legjobb. Vannak olyan sérelmek, amiken nem lehet túllépni, és Rin ezzel a „fejét a homokba dugja” viselkedéssel épp ezt akarta elkerülni. Lehet, az tenné tönkre a barátságukat, ha újra felhánytorgatnák, és most mentik meg azzal, hogy tudomást sem vesznek róla, és hagyják, hogy az idő eltompítsa a sebeket. Hiszen most már lassan egy év telt el az óta rejtélyes látogatás óta, és a dolgok valóban sokkal jobbak voltak.  
Egészen pontosan a kettejük kapcsolata ugyanolyan káosz volt, mint előtte, csak hirtelen fordult a kocka. Rin kezdett megnyugodni, mintha teljesen visszacserélték volna, és tényleg a háta mögött hagyta volna azt a törést, amit Ausztráliában szenvedett el. Ehhez képest Haruka-senpai a szokásosnál is jobban bezárkózott, és nem a szokásos sztoikus nyugalmával reagált mindenre. Persze továbbra is nemtörődöm maradt, de higgadtnak nem volt mondható, csak úgy izzott körülötte a feszültség. Bár arról fogalmam sem volt, hogy nála mi váltotta ki ezt a hirtelen változást, a bátyámról azonban már annál több sejtésem volt. Sousuke-kun… A felbukkanásával, mintha egyszerre visszarepültünk volna az időben, és Rin megint az a felszabadult és vidám gyerek volt, mint régen.  
Most is Rin maga kérdezte meg, hogy nem jöhetne-e át hozzánk Sousuke vacsorára, pedig régebben még ő is csak nagy ritkán látogatott haza. Mintha csak egy múltbeli emléket játszottunk volna újra, mindenki nevetett, a fiúk civódtak, versenyeztek, hogy ki végez hamarabb, közben persze anya rosszallóan rázta a fejét, hogy milyen gyerekesen viselkednek. Az egész annyira megnyugtató és biztonságos volt, végre nem kellett azon agyalnom, hogy mi nyomja a bátyám szívét. Sousuke elfeledtette vele minden baját, vagy egyszerűen csak előtte teljesen önmaga mert lennie, és nem kellett görcsösen arra törekednie, hogy megőrizze a látszatot.  
Ahogy őket figyeltem az asztal túloldaláról, a megkönnyebbülés és a gyorsan magával ragadott jókedvem hirtelen borússá vált. Ilyennek kellett volna lennie egy barátságnak. A legjobbat hozza ki az ember a másikból, támogatják egymást, törődnek a másikkal, talán jobban is, mint saját magukkal. De ha ezt összehasonlítottam a bátyám és Haruka-senpai kapcsolatával, nem barátságot láttam. Hol húzták előre a másikat, és egyszerűen megtriplázták a másik erejét; de ugyanilyen hirtelen egy rosszul elejtett, elhallgatott vagy félreértett mondat képes volt a földig rombolni az egészet egy pillanat alatt. Amennyire erősítették, ugyanannyira, ha nem százszor jobban voltak képesek hátráltatni a másikat, és ha az egyik lezuhant, a másikat is húzta magával a mélybe.  
Tulajdonképpen a megismerkedésük óta a szakadék szélén egyensúlyoztak, és most Haruka-senpai állt közelebb a zuhanáshoz. De én… én nem akartam, hogy Rin megint elbizonytalanodjon. Azt akartam, hogy maradjon ilyen vidám és magabiztos, haladjon előre a célja felé eltántoríthatatlanul. Én… szégyelltem magam, de nem tudtam elnyomni ezt az érzést. Persze aggódtam Haruka miatt is, azonban azt se akartam, hogy az ő kilátástalansága megmérgezze a bátyám boldogságát. És egyébként is, neki ott volt Makoto-senpai. Számára ő az a barát, aki mindig mellette áll, hogy a földön tartsa. Nem Rin…  
Idegesen tettem félre a tollamat a kezemből, és a füzetemet is összecsaptam. Felesleges volt tovább görnyednem felette, úgyse haladtam semmire. Túlságosan szégyelltem magam az önzőségem miatt, mintha elárulnám Haruka-senpait. Pedig én kértem, hogy beszéljen Rinnel, én beszéltem rá arra a nagy gesztusra a virágokkal meg a medencével, és nyitottam rájuk, ezzel tönkre is vágva az esélyüket a békülésre. Most meg, hogy a bátyám valóban túllépni látszott a dolgon, hátrahagytam volna.  
Nem akartam tovább ezzel foglalkozni, kezdett már hasogatnia a fejem, hogy Rin miatt aggódom, igyekszem megfejteni és megoldást találni problémáira. Amikor hiába tettem bármit is, minden csak rosszabb lett. Ha igazán szeretne továbblépni, végül ő maga is fog találni valamilyen kiutat. És én sajnos nem tudom lerövidíteni az utat addig, sem megspórolni a fájdalmas kerülőket.  
Nem akartam tovább szorongani egyedül, így céltudatosan elindultam a bátyám szobája felé, hogy kissé alkalmatlankodjak, még mielőtt vissza kell menniük a kollégiumba. Ez is egy amolyan megszokott, bensőséges dolog volt hármunk között, kiskoromban is mindig átosontam hozzájuk. Ezt akartam, ezt a régi boldogságot, hogy megint magával ragadjon, mint vacsora közben, és messzire elűzze a gondjaimat.  
Ahogy közeledtem a nyitott ajtó felé, hirtelen telefoncsörgés ütötte meg a fülemet. Egy pillanatra megtorpantam, és mérlegeltem, hogy talán öt perccel később is visszajöhetek, de mielőtt hátraarcot csináltam volna, már fel is vették.  
\- Matsuoka Rin telefonja – csendült fel Sousuke hangja meglehetősen bosszúsan, én pedig kővé dermedtem. Tudtam, hogy azonnal el kéne tűnnöm, de egyszerűen nem engedelmeskedtek a lábaim. Miért veszi fel Sousuke Rin telefonját? És egyáltalán hol a bátyám?  
\- Nincs itt – válaszolt kurtán és meglehetősen irritáltan Sousuke a vonal másik végén lévő személynek. Ki lehet az, akivel ilyen hangon beszél? Mi köze van neki a bátyám ismerőseihez?  
\- Hagyd békén őt, Nanase! – szólalt meg újra, ezúttal szinte fenyegetően. – Többet nem ismétlem meg.  
És ezzel letette, én pedig tudtam, hogy eljött az időm a menekülésre. Úgy rohantam vissza a szobámban, mint aki kísértete látott, majd magamra csaptam az ajtót. Az előbbi percekben a szívem is kihagyott pár ütemet, így most eszeveszett tempóban vert és csak úgy kapkodtam a levegő után. Meg is szédültem kissé, így hagytam, hogy a hátamat az ajtónak vetve lassan térde ereszkedjek, hátha így hamarabb megáll a világ ebben az eszeveszett forgásban. Amint újra normálisan kaptam levegőt, valóban a szoba se pörgött tovább, de a helyzet ettől sajnos nem lett tisztább. Sőt, nagyobb volt a káosz, mint valaha. Miért tette ezt Sousuke? Mi értelme ennek az egésznek, hogy Rin megint önmaga, ha csak hazugságokra épül az egész? Tényleg csak úgy tudja megvédeni, ha eltaszítja a közeléből Haruka-senpait? Szólnom kéne Rinnek?  
Csak úgy zúgott a fejem a kérdésektől, de egyikre sem találtam a választ. Amit igaznak hittem, arról kiderült, hogy csak illúzió, és már semminek nem volt értelme. Így a legegyszerűbb utat választottam: úgy tettem, mintha nem tudnék semmit, és semmi sem történt volna. Bár egyáltalán nem voltam magamra büszke, egy valami mégis halvány, örömnélküli mosolyt csalt az arcomra: jobban hasonlítottam a bátyámra, mint gondoltam volna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meglepő szemszög volt, erre biztos nem számítottatok. ^.^ Nem véletlenül, ez amolyan átvezető volt az első és a második évad között, és a harmadik befejező fejezetben ismét szemszögváltás lesz. : ) Hogy mikor érkezik? Nagyon igyekszem még júniusban befejezni. Addig is remélem, elnyerte a tetszéseteket a fejezet, és senki nem bánta meg, hogy folytatást kért. :D


	3. Tériszony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És végre megfogyva, ám de törve ne, eljutottunk az utolsó fejezetig! : ) Nehéz munka volt, de örülök, hogy végül rászántam a magam a folytatásra, tényleg így lesz kerek. Mármint a maga töredékes módján. :D A fejezet a második évad 12. epizódja alatt játszódik, és hát jó olvasást hozzá! :)

Nem tudok békésebb pillanatot a jelenleginél. Körülvesz az óceán, még ha épp csak a derekamig is csapnak fel a hullámok, ha behunyom a szemem és csak a morajlásra koncentrálok, mintha teljesen körbeölelne. A hideg víz gyengéden csapdossa a bőrömet, az ujjaimmal a nedves homokba markolok. Képes lennék örökre így maradni a sós levegő illatával az orromba. Talán csak makréla hiányozni egy kicsit… 

A tökéletes nyugalmamból egy határozott, de játékos rúgás billentett k, és én kicsit ingerülten szegeztem szemeimet a még mindig somolygó Rin irányába. 

\- Mi az? – kérdezem határozottan bosszúsan, mert már igazán az én türelmem határait is feszegette ez a mindentudó vigyora, ami órák óta nem kopott le az arcáról. 

\- Még mindig nem hiszem el – kuncogott halkan, és ebben a gondtalan nevetésben egy pillanatra felsejlett a régi Rin. – Persze reménykedtem benne, de mégis.

Ez már a sokadik ilyen megjegyzése volt, épp ezért nem is méltattam szóra sem, csak vállat vonva fordítottam vissza a tekintetemet az óceánra. A kék hullámok hirtelen már nem megnyugtatóan ringatóztak, hanem nyugtalanul verdesték a bőrömet, egyre csak felkorbácsolva bennem is valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan érzést. Nem tudtam volna megnevezni, hogy mi az; csak éreztem, ahogy az előbbi kellemes nyugalom tajtékként foszlik szét a víz tetején, és én valamiért egyre zaklatottabb voltam. Vagy izgatott a jövő miatt, ami végre nem egy kilátástalan és végtelen mély szakadék fenekén vár rám. De persze nem ez volt az egyetlen ok, hisz ez még mindig olyan képlékeny és távoli volt, hogyha túlságosan előre görgettem a szálakat a jövőbe, szint belefájdult a fejem a végtelen lehetőségekbe. Nem, be kellett látnom, hogy ezt a furcsa bizsergést, hogy bármelyik pillanatban tettre készen felpattantam és leúsztam volna több hosszt; ezt Rin közelsége okozta. Ahogy figyeltem azokat a barna szemeket, amikben aranyló pöttyökként csillogott az öröm, teljesen elfelejtettem az előbbi bosszúságomat, a szívem pedig egyre hevesebben kezdett verni. Szinte megbabonázott az tekintet, hisz fényesebb volt, mint az éjszakában kivilágított város a távolban. 

Közel s távol egy lélek sem volt rajtunk kívül a part ezen szakaszán, az éjszakai város nyüzsgését pedig elnyelte a tenger moraja. Kicsit olyan érzés volt, mintha a világ megszűnt volna körülöttünk, bár igazából mi magunk alkottuk meg a saját kis világunkat, ahova ebben a pillanatban senkit sem engedtünk be magunkon kívül. Hihetetlen békés és megnyugtató volt ez a gondolat, és ha valóban ez így megmaradhatna örökre, még az újonnan talált álmomról is azonnal lemondanék. Hisz az is csak Rinnek volt köszönhető, hogy egyáltalán rá találtam, nélküle nem létezett… ha jobban belegondolok, nem csak az álmommal volt ez így. Én magam, egy részem soha nem is létezett volna, ha nem találkozok Rinnel. Makotóval más volt a helyzet, ő elfogadott olyannak, amilyen vagyok és a veszekedésünkig nem is próbált soha úgy igazán befolyásolni. Rin viszont a első pillanattól kezdve erős hullámokkal ostromolta a belsőmet, és az én kőkemény makacsságomat is képes volt kitartó és hosszú munkával csiszolni, alakítani. Igen, tulajdonképpen a létezésemhez nem is volt másra szükségem: csak a végtelen víz és Rin. Meg, ha már úgyis a saját világunk, amit magunk teremtünk, akkor még makréla. 

Amint abbahagyta a somolygást, észrevette, hogy már hosszú percek óta figyelem, szinte pislogás nélkül, így kérdően vonta fel a szemöldökét. Ám ahogy ő is kicsit jobban megfigyelte a tekintetem, egyből rájött, feleslegessé váltak a szavak. Tudta jól, hogy csak akkor nézek ilyen intenzitással, azzal az elszántsággal és szenvedéllyel a szememben, amikor úszok. Ezen kívül egy alkalom volt még, ami szinte beleégette magát az emlékezetünkbe. Akkor egyidejűleg kezdődött és ért véget közöttünk minden, és azóta is átugorhatatlan falként húzódott közöttünk. Nem beszéltünk róla, a létezéséről se vettünk tudomást, ám mindhiába, mert ettől még ott volt, és nem hagyta, hogy elérjük egymást. Még ha ebben a meghitt pillanatban csak egy átlátszó vékony fátyol is volt, de közénk állt. És most már igazán kezdett elegem lenni belőle. 

Rinnel persze végül kibékültünk, legalábbis megszabadultunk attól az évek alatt felhalmozott feszültségtől. Veszekedtünk és kiabált velem, míg könnyekbe nem fulladt el a hangja… A szívem olyan fájdalmasan facsarodott össze a látványra, hogy támadt ez az őrült ötletem, és végül együtt úsztuk a váltót. Hisz azt mondta, mindennél jobban szeretne velünk úszni, mindnyájunkkal… nem velem egyedül. Ráadásul nem is volt hajlandó még csak megemlíteni se a dolgot, ha érzete, hogy arra akarom terelni a szót, azonnal elmenekült. Így gondoltam, talán hagynom kéne a dolgot. 

Olyan kényes volt még akkor minden. Az a mosoly, ami a gyerekkori emlékeimből soha nem hiányozhatott Rin arcáról, amikor még a szemeit is lehunyja egy pillanatra, hisz annyira boldog, olyan erősen járja át ez a jóleső érzés, hogy nem tud és nem is akar a külvilágra figyelni. Befelé néz, a saját örömére koncentrál. Na, ez a mosoly épphogy csak visszatért, és még nem volt igazán szívből jövő, inkább csak egy régi szokás, ami már az izmaiba volt kódolva és akaratlanul indult el az arcán, de amikor ráébredt, hogy mit csinál, már nehezebb volt fent is tartania. Féltem, hogyha most felhozom ezt az egészet, újra elveszítem ezt a boldog arckifejezést, egyszerűen csak cseppfolyóssá válik és kifolyik az ujjaim közül. 

Mindig is kiszámíthatatlan volt számomra. Tele volt energiával, hangosan és nevetve beszélt, a kezeivel hadonászott, hogy még szabadabban utat adjon érzéseinek. Mert voltak neki, és korábban mindig nyíltan ki is mutatta, mérges volt, majd sírva fakadt, majd megint kiabált velem, de a végén csak mosolygott. És ezek az érzelmi hullámok mindig el is értek engem, hol erősebben csapkodták a bőrömet, hol éppen csak békésen nyaldosták a partot, de egyértelmű volt. Ausztrália változtatta meg, és többet nem értek el hozzám a hullámok. Majd úgy igazán bedühödött rám azon a versenyen, amikor kikapott ellenem, vagy megsértődött, nem igazán értem a mai napig se, mert egyszerűen kiszáradt az egész tenger és már nem kötött össze minket. 

És évekig képes volt haragudni. Ezen túl voltunk már, de azon az éjszakán még nem, itt vibrált közöttünk a levegőben, de ő egyszerűen nem akart róla tudomást venni, hogy igenis lefeküdtünk egymással. Ezt meg is írta nekem aznap abban az üzenetben. És én már megint nem értettem, hogy mi zajlik a fejében, de tudtam, hogy valamin megint sikerült megsértődnie, minden szavában érződött a megbántottság. Erőltessem addig, amíg megint fel nem idegesítem? Most vajon hány évig fogja makacsul tartani a haragot? 

Gou javaslatára végül mégsem hagytam annyiban. A medence a virágokkal elég nagy gesztus volt, így a többiekkel együtt vittem véghez, hogy ne ijesszem el, de végül még is meglépett előlem. És aztán már jött is Yamazaki… Elég nyersen adta a tudtomra, hogy hagyjam békén Rint. Talán többről volt szó, mint egy aggódó barátról? Vagy Rin maga küldte, és így akarta a tudtomra adni, hogy ő nem kíván erről a témáról beszélni? Nem tudom, de mindegy is. Feladtam. Az idő hihetetlen gyorsasággal telt el, és Rin semmi jelét nem adta, hogy megint úgy szeretne közeledni hozzám. Csak a barátságát ajánlotta fel, és úgy látszott, ennyivel kell megelégednem. És akadtak még más dolgok is, amin rágódhattam: mihez fogok kezdeni a jövőmmel…

Abban a legkétségbeesettebb állapotomban engem sem érdekelt a kapcsolat kettőnk között, sőt, mindenkiből elegem volt. Hisz mindannyian taszítottak a mélység felé, csak épp különböző irányból. Nem hagyták, hogy magam keressem meg az utat, csak toltak a szakadék széle felé, és közben észre sem vették. Nem tudtak ők semmit. Még Makoto is... Ahogy egy légvétel erejéig végre le mertem nézni a mélységbe, hihetetlen tériszony kerített hatalmába, a félelem végigkúszott a testemen. De ahelyett, hogy megbénított volna, épphogy erőt adott. Az utolsó pillanatban lendítettem a vissza a lábam, mielőtt még elvesztettem volna az egyensúlyomat. Szilárdan megálltam a földön, szembefordultam a többiekkel, és most én löktem el őket magamtól, nehogy tényleg a mélybe taszítsanak. 

És erre Rin gondolt egyet, és végre nem lökdösni próbált a mélybe, hanem megragadta a kezem és velem együtt ugrott a szakadékba. Vagy Ausztráliába, a lényeg ugyanaz: nem hagyott, hogy lezuhanjunk, hanem szárnyakat adott nekem, lehetőségeket mutatott egy felfelé ívelő jövő felé. És bár most már megnyugodva lebegett a távolban ez a cél, nem akartam még elengedni magam mellől. Ahogy ez az erős, sürgető érzés, hogy láncoljam magamhoz, értelmes gondolatokká, majd tettekké formálódott, valóban cselekvésre is sarkallt. Hosszú ideje bámultunk mér néma csendben egymás szemébe, pontosan tudta mostanra, hogy mire gondolok, mit akarok. Most azonban kivételesen nem akart elfutni előlem, noha engedélyt se adott, de még csak nem is voltam biztos, hogy ő is erre vágyik. Pedig nekem már igazán elegem volt, nem voltam hajlandó többet hallgatnia dologról, azonnal tudnom kellett mindent: ő is olyan elkeseredetten meg akar érinteni? Miért haragudott meg egyáltalán? És mi van Yamazakival? 

\- Rin… - fűztem az ujjaimat az övéibe, ahogy félreérthetetlenül felé hajoltam, hogy megcsókoljam. A szemeimet közben mereven szegeztem az arcára, mert látni akartam a legapróbb rezdülését is, hogy ő is akarja-e, vagy rögtön elutasít, esetleg bedühödik, vagy megijed. Ám mielőtt bármilyen érzelem is kiült volna az arcára, hangos lárma törte meg a csendet és törte darabokra a mi kis világunkat. Egy csapat fiatal bukkant fel a parton nem túl messze tőlünk, a telefonjukból bömbölt a zene, jókedvűen ordítoztak és nevettek. Pár pillanatig bambán bámultam rájuk, mert csak lassan tudatosult bennem, hogy valószínűleg most örökre elbatátázták az utolsó esélyemet is. Irritáltan kaptam el róluk a tekintetemet, és egyből Rint kezdtem fürkészni, hogy ő mit szól mindehhez. De a legnagyobb meglepetésemre ahelyett, hogy menekülőre fogta volna a dolgot, mint általában, ugyanazzal a vidámsággal nézett rám, mint korábban. Szóval megint a 'nem veszünk róla tudomást' mellett döntött? 

\- Ahh, éhen halok! – tápászkodott fel lassan a homokból. – Gyere, együnk valamit!

A szívem hihetetlen tempóban kezdett kalapálni, ahogy némán követtem be a városba a zsúfolt utcákon, mert tudtam, hogy végre valami megváltozott közöttünk. Most már nem vette fel azt a sértett arckifejezést, amikor közeledni próbáltam felé, és a kezemet is csak akkor engedte el, amikor felállt, és előtte még félreérthetetlenül megszorította. Mi ez az egész? Egészvégig ezen az apró szorításon pörgött az agyam, ahogy szinte anélkül követtem, hogy egy kicsit is jobban körülnéztem volna magam körül. 

Lassan már kezdtem hozzászokni, hogy úgy követtem Rint ezen a furcsa és idegen helyen, mint ha az árnyéka lennék, és nem győztem csodálni, hogy ő milyen könnyedén és magabiztosan mozgott. Zavarni nem igazán zavart, hogy rá vagyok utalva, a délelőtti jókedvem pedig kezdett újra erőt venni rajtam, és messze elűzni ezeket az idegtépő gondolatokat: vajon mit gondol Rin, mit érez, meddig mehetek el vele… Hanyagul vállat vontam mindezekre, és újra mosolyra álló arccal követtem valamilyen pubba egészen egy üres asztalig. Valamiért képtelen voltam tovább kettőnkön görcsölni, csak hagytam, hogy átjárjon az öröm, és az vezessen mindenféle aggály, vagy előzetes gondolat nélkül. Ahhoz hasonlított ez az állapot, amikor az ember sokat iszik. Legalábbis Makoto apja nagyon hasonlóan írta le, amikor egyszer megkérdeztük róla.

Rin is mintha egy kicsit megszédült volna, továbbra is jókedvűen mosolygott, még csak megjegyzést sem tett, amiért bosszankodva nyugtáztam, hogy ezen a helyen nem lehet makrélát enni. Helyette csak nevetve rendelt két hamburgert és sört, és amikor kérdően néztem rá, csak hanyagul megvonta a vállát. 

\- Ez egy különleges nap, amit meg kell ünnepelnünk – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen, majd somolyogva összeütötte a poharunkat és belekortyolt a habzó sörbe. Még mindig értetlenül követtem a példáját, és nem is volt olyan rossz, mint gondoltam. A hamburger viszont már kevésbé nyerte el a tetszésemet, így azt csak lassan eszegettem, ittam a sörömet és közben nézelődtem. A hely percről percre telt meg fiatalokkal, mindenki jókedvűen evett és beszélgetett, a zene hangosan üvöltött. Olyan nagy nyüzsgés volt, hogy egyetlen szót se tudtam kivenni, és minden egy hatalmas káosszá mosódott össze a fülembe. A kis tánctérre villódzó fények vontak figyelmet, ahol emberek zsúfolódtak egymásnak, pörögtek össze-vissza, majd beleszédültem. Bár lehet, hogy ez már az alkohol hatása volt, mert a korábbi bódultságom mellé most már szédülni is kezdtem. Az alkohol Rinen is kifejtette a hatását, enyhén kipirosodott arccal szemlélte a táncolókat, amíg vissza nem kapta a tekintetét és mereven előre bámulva folytatta a hamburgert. Oh, ez talán még se az alkohol volt. 

Kíváncsian néztem arra, ahová az előbb bámult, és egyből meg is értettem, hogy mi a baja. Egyes párok a táncterén szemérmetlenül simultak egymásnak, néhányan vadul csókolóztak, ráadásul két fiú is kézen fogva táncolt az egyik sarokban. Nos, nem mondhatni, hogy ez a látvány Japánban mindennapos lenne, de engem nem ez izgatott fel igazán. 

\- Azt mondtad, hogy ez nem normális Ausztráliában – böktem a fejemmel a tánctér felé kissé durcásan. Persze teljesen elpirult, ahogy számon kértem, de nem igazán tudott érdekelni, hogy illetlen vagyok-e, vagy sem. Az alkohol valahogy bátorságot és egy fajta lökést adott, hogy igenis mondjam ki, amit gondolok, tegyem meg, amihez kedvem van.

\- A hotelben csak dühös voltam – túrt bele a hajába, miközben gondosan elkerülte a fűrkésző tekintetemet. – Az emberek itt sokkal közvetlenebbek, mint otthon, és senki nem akad fel az ilyesmin. 

Érdeklődve hallgattam, ahogy Rin beszél, miközben egy teljesen őrült ötlet kezdett kibontakozni a fejemben. Újra visszapillantottam a táncolókra, majd a többi vendégre, de mindenki a legnagyobb jókedvvel szórakozott és abszolút nem foglalkoztak magukon kívül mással. Így mielőtt az alkoholtól lelassult agyam bármilyen ellenérvet is fel tudott volna hozni, egyszerűen Rin felé hajoltam, és megcsókoltam. 

Az óta az este óta nem csókolóztunk, több mint egy éve, és most ebben az egyben akartunk bepótolni mindent. Szinte faltuk egymás ajkait, többször is összekoccant a fogunk, ahogy kétségbeesetten kerestünk utat egymás szájába. Olyan hirtelen korbácsolódott fel bennem a tűz, hogy legszívesebben félrelöktem volna az asztalt közölünk, hogy végre magamhoz húzhassam és minden egyes porcikáját újra felfedezhessem. Ehelyett az egyik kezemmel kénytelen voltam az asztalba kapaszkodni, mert a csók és az alkohol kettős erejétől szó szerint forgott körülöttem a világ, míg a másikkal erősen Rin hajába markoltam, mert valamivel muszáj voltam magamhoz láncolni. Sokáig tartott, mire Rin észbe kapott, és erősen az ajkaimba harapott, hogy valahogy eltaszítson magától. 

\- Megőrültél? – csattant fel pipacspiros arccal. – Ha otthon lennénk most…

\- De nem vagyunk – vágtam azonnal a szavába, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, miközben felálltam és felé nyújtottam a kezem. – Menjünk vissza a hotelbe. Jössz? 

Nem voltam képes felesleges szavakra fecsérelni az időt, sem az estleges kétségeire vagy aggodalmaira. A legkomolyabb tekintetemmel meredtem rá, hogy biztosan ne értsen félre semmit, sürgetően, mert csak nehezen bírtam türtőztetni magam. Olyan volt, mint amikor meglátok valahol egy medencét; mos azonnal fejest akartam ugrani ebbe az ismerős szenvedélybe. Szerencsére észrevette a szemeim csillogásán, hogy mi a helyzet, nem tud elmenekülni előlem, és felesleges túlbonyolításra sem vagyok most vevő. Így szó nélkül felállt fizetni, majd egyenesen a hotelba indultunk. És közben egy pillanatra sem engedte el a kezemet. 

Kár, hogy nem a vízben kellett megtennünk ezt az utat, akkor legalább úgy éreztem volna, hogy valóban haladok, nem pedig vesztegetem a drága időmet, amit Rinnel is tölthetnénk. Hisz minden tovahúzott pillanattal egyre nőt a veszély, hogy a végén mégis megváltozik a szélirány, és visszavonulót fúj. És még egy visszakozást nem bírt volna ki a kapcsolatunk. Így bár már az ajtó előtt álltunk és épp a kulcsokkal matatott, nem bírtam tovább várni. Hátulról hozzásimultam, hogy apró csókokkal lepjem el a nyakát, míg kezeimmel már erősen tartottam a csuklóját, hogy nem remegjen a mozdulat közben. 

\- Haru… - lehelte elfúló hangon, miközben egy pillanatra megállt a keze a kilincsen. – Nem kéne előbb megbeszélnünk?

\- Beszélni? – kérdeztem teljesen döbbenten, úgy kizökkentett ebből a néma, izzó vágyból, ami az étterem óta vibrált közöttünk. Úgy csengett ez a szó számból, mintha egy teljesen értelmetlen kifejezés lenne, és való igaz, hogy a pillanat hevében fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit akar ezzel. A fejemet a vállán pihentetve vártam, hogy folytassa, de mint hogy reszketeg légvételeken kívül nem adott ki más hangot, még mindig a kezét markolva nyomtam a le a kilincset, és szó szerint belöktem az ajtón. Most, hogy újra csak a mi kis világunkban voltunk, minden gátlás vagy gondolat nélkül kaptam az hűsítő ajkai után, mert ha még egy pillanatot is ki kellett volna bírnom nélküle, felperzsel a vágy. 

Időt sem hagytam neki, hogy a fullasztó csókok között megkapaszkodjon a vállamba, máris toltam az ágy felé, ahol egy hangos nyekkenéssel landolt. Kábán pislogott fel rám, ahogy rekord sebességgel kiugrottam a ruháimból, és nem is bírta megállni egy halk kuncogás nélkül. Persze tudtam, mire gondol: ilyen sebesen öltözök át akkor is, ha úszásról van szó, csak most egy úszónadrágot sem hagytam magamon.

\- Jó akkor beszélünk később – adta meg magát, ahogy lassan kibújt a pólójából, bár a mozdulat végén megakadt. – Most legalább nem tudsz lelépni nélkülem. 

Kezdett nagyon elegem lenni ebből a felesleges időhúzásból, hogy még mindig valami kibúvót keres, vagy menekülési lehetőséget. Főleg mivel úgy se jutott el a szavak értelme az agyamig, aztán a végén megint valamivel megbántom, vagy lemaradok valami fontosról. Nem, nem játsszuk ezt, ahhoz túlságosan sokat vártam ahhoz, hogy újra érinthessem. 

\- Rin… - térdeltem felé, hogy elzárjak minden lehetőséget a meghátrálásra, majd mélyen a szemébe néztem. – Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. 

Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy felháborodva lecsesszen, de nem hagytam rá időt neki. Kapkodó, zilált csókokkal hallgatattam el, miközben már a kezem határozottan csúszott le az izmos mellkasán, le a nadrágja széléig, majd besiklott alá. Hideg ujjaim azonnal utat találtak éledező pénisze felé, mert azt nem akartam, hogy képes legyen tovább felesleges dolgokon agyalni. Nem, a fejének csak velem kellett megtelnie, és ugyanazzal a sürgető szenvedéllyel, ami nekem se engedte, hogy akárcsak egy pillanatra megálljak és levegőt vegyek. Miközben ujjaim fel-alájártak férfiasságán, megszabadítottam az utolsó ruhadaraboktól, majd megadóan dőlt hátra az ágyon, immáron teljesen meztelen adva át magát nekem. A látványra az én hímvesszőm is megrándult, egyre távolabb taszítva engem a valóságtól, bele ebbe a mindent körbeölelő gyönyörbe, mintha csak a vízben lebegnék. 

\- Várj egy kicsit! – szakította el tőlem az ajkait, egyik kezét pedig a csuklómra fonta, hogy valóban figyeljek rá. Bár megálltam a mozdulat közben, de megértés vagy érdeklődés helyett csak egy nagyon irritált pillantást kapott válaszul. Fel se vette, gyorsan hátranyúlt az ágy mögé dobott táskájához, majd egy kis tégelyt nyújtott felém. 

\- Hoztál síkosítót? – jutott el hozzám végre bármilyen más információ a saját leküzdhetetlennek tűnő vágyamon kívül. – Rin, te perverz! 

A cukkolásomra persze teljesen elvörösödve kezdett hápogni, hogy még pont én beszélek, de nem igazán törődtem vele. Az ujjaimat jó alaposan bekenve hajoltam vissza a lábai közé, és óvatosan a bejáratnál kezdtem körözni. Nem tudom mennyire érinthetette kellemetlenül a dolog, mert zavarában az arca elé emelte az egyik karját, így nem igazán tudtam leolvasni róla semmit. Bár az inkább fájdalmas, mint kéjesnek hangzó nyögései azért elég bizonyítékot szolgáltattak, így kénytelen kelletlen, de muszáj voltam lassítani a tempómon. Nagy levegőt véve próbáltam megtisztítani a fejem, majd kissé feljebb csúszva egészen közel hajoltam a füléhez. 

\- Miért mondtad, hogy felejtsük el? – leheltem a bőrébe, mire megborzongva gördült ívbe a gerince. Ha már annyira beszélni akart, gondoltam, ezzel el tudom vonni a figyelmét, amíg az ujjaimmal finoman felkészítem. És persze voltak kérdések, amikre épp olyan hévvel választ akartam kapni, mint lefeküdni vele. 

\- Ha? – kapta el a kezét, de mielőtt bármit is válaszolhatott volna, kéjes nyögésbe fulladt a hangja immáron két ujjam ténykedésétől. 

\- Azért haragudtál meg, mert ott hagytalak? – jutott el végre az agyamig a nem is olyan túl régi kijelentése, amit persze először egyáltalán nem tudtam hova tenni. De most már kezdett összeállni a kép: Rin azon sértődött meg, amiért én otthagytam; én meg azért mentem el akkor, mert ki kellett szellőztetnem a fejem. Amikor kijelentette, hogy többé nem akar velem úszni, olyan mértékben tört össze, ahogy sose gondoltam volna, hogy lehetséges. Ráadásul haragudtunk egymásra akkor, még az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy dühös lesz, ha ott talál.

Érdekes, hogy Rinnel valahogy minden egy pillanat alatt bonyolulttá tud válni, holott az egész kapcsolat közöttünk olyan egyszerű volt. Én akartam őt, és a kapkodó lélegzése, ahogy megpróbált valami értelmes választ kinyögni az előbbi kérdésemre, szintén arról árulkodott, hogy ő is akar engem. Nem volt szükségünk semmi másra, csak egymásra, és persze vízre, hogy a hullámokat meglovagolva végre megint olyan közel legyünk a másikhoz, amennyire az csak fizikailag lehetséges. Amikor már nem tudja az ember, hol kezdődik az egyik és hol a másik, minden összekeveredik és feloldódik a feneketlen kékségben. A gondolatra és persze Rin ujjainak a hatására, amik alattomosan fonódtak a férfiasságomra, amíg egy pillanatra nem figyeltem; kezdtem egészen kemény lenni, és persze egyre jobban a tűrőképességem vége felé jártam. És minden bizonnyal ő se szenvedett már, ha ilyen sunyi támadásokra volt képes ellenem. 

Mielőtt még belé hatoltam volna, egy hosszú pillanatig a szemébe néztem, hátha felfedezek valamiféle meghátrálást, de csak bámult rám azokkal a szinte már aranyló szemeivel, mielőtt lehúzott volna egy gyors, kapkodó csókra. Reszketeg sóhajjal helyezkedtem el a lábai között, hogy óvatosan belé nyomulhassak, és minden egyes mozdulattal, éreztem, hogy kezd oldódni a belsőmet csapdosó feszültség. Végre megint itt voltam, az ismerős forró szorítás vett körül, és megint képesek leszünk csak együtt, a mi saját privát váltónkat úszni. Az elején még felötlött egy gondolat morzsa a fejemben, hogy lassan kéne kezdenem, de az első pár lökés után teljesen átcsaptak a fejem fölött a hullámok. Egyre eszelősebb tempóban mozogtam benne, mert egyszerűen nem tudtam betelni az érzéssel, ahogy keresztülvágok az elém tornyosuló hullámokon. Görcsösen nyúlt és kapaszkodott bele a vállaimba, hogy ne süllyedjen el ebben a feneketlen gyönyörben, ha néha eltaláltam egy bizonyos pontot, a fejét hátra vetve kiáltott fel, a körmei mélyen a bőrömbe martak. Nem igazán voltam tudatában annak, hogy mit csinálok, éppen a nyakát harapdálom-e, vagy a szájába nyögök, az ő forró lehelete, vagy szimplán a szoba hőmérséklete miatt száradnak ki az ajkaim és kapkodok szabálytalanul az oxigén után. Mint ahogy a hasamnak feszülő férfiassága is csak nagyon távolról jutott el a tudatomhoz, ahogy forró nedvvel lepte el a bőrömet, és a testét teljesen ívbe feszítve nyomta az enyémhez. Mintha a víz felszínéről nézett volna le rám ezzel a pipacspiros, ám már teljesen kimerült arckifejezéssel. Nem volt még egészen tiszta számomra a kép, de már csak néhány karcsapásra voltam, egy két rúgás a lábammal, és rögtön én is kint leszek mellette. 

Ahogy elélveztem, olyan megkönnyebbülés és kielégülés járt át, mintha csak most bukkantam volna a felszínre, és nagyon hosszú idő után most először tudnám megtölteni a tüdőmet levegővel. Mindent éreztem, ahogy Rin szaporán emelkedő mellkasa folyamatosan az enyémhez ér, ahogy ujjai végre engednek a szorításból és gyengéden a hajamba csúsznak. Teljesen tisztán láttam végre; csukott szemmel, a fejét hátravetve lélegzett mélyeket, hogy végre magához térjen. Soha korábban nem voltam tudatában ennyire teste minden egyes porcikájának, az apró rezdüléseknek, nem éreztem közelebb magamhoz. 

Ahogy kicsusszantam belőle, automatikusan közeledtünk egymás felé, az hogy szorosan belém kapaszkodott, én pedig a lábaimat gabalyítottam össze az övéivel, olyan természetes reakció volt, mint mikor az ember pislogni kezd, ha víz megy a szemébe. Leküzdhetetlen és nélkülözhetetlen is egyszerre.

\- És mi van Yamazakival? – folytattam tovább a beszélgetést, mintha mi sem történt volna, mert addig nem tudtam teljesen ellazulni, amíg néhány választ ki nem csikartam belőle. 

\- Sousuke? Mi van vel… - mormogott még mindig kábán, míg fel nem dolgozta teljesen az információt, és fájdalmasan a mellkasomra könyökölve nyomta fel magát ülésbe. – Mekkora idióta vagy! Szerinted lefeküdtem volna veled, ha lenne bármi is? Ő a barátom!

Olyan mérhetetlen dühvel ordított a képembe, hogy komolyan megfordult a fejemben, megint csak sikerült mindent egy perc alatt elrontanom. Talán tényleg jobb volt, hogy legutóbb leléptem, akkor legalább megúsztam anélkül, hogy Rin felnyársaljon a puszta két szemével. 

\- Jól van, ne haragudj! – kaptam gyorsan a kezei után, nehogy a végén felpattanjon, és most ő hagyjon itt. Az már csak azért is problémás lenne, mert nyelvtudás híján kénytelen lennék visszaúszni Japánba. Bár, ha belegondolok…

\- Jó persze, nem haragszom igazán. Már nem vagyok olyan, mint régen – hanyatlott vissza a párnák közé, és az arcát szorosan a vállamba fúrta, hogy véletlenül se halljam a további motyogását. – És amúgy is azért engedtem most meg, mert már teljesen biztos vagyok kettőnkben. 

Nem mintha, még lett volna hozzá erőm, meg persze nem is igazán akartam küzdeni az egyre hevesebben dobogó szívemmel, majd az apró mosollyal, ami az arcomra kúszott: 

\- Én is, Rin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, elnyerte a tetszéseteket és mindenki boldog lesz ezzel a befejezéssel! :) Hisz igazán nem voltam gonosz, és nem hagytam őket sokáig szenvedni. :D 
> 
> Sayonara!

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, jól szórakoztatok!


End file.
